A Chance To Change It All
by GaaraxFangirl3
Summary: Slowly Dying. Naruto Makes a wish for a chance to go back and change everything. Naruto has a sister in this story. rated T for the Moment. TimeTravel fic x
1. Prologue

**A Chance to Change It All: Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have owned Naruto :( Kishimoto Masashi does *sigh* wish I did though: D**

**"**Talk" - Speaking

"**Talk" - Shouting**

"_Talk" - Thinking_

**Now On To The Story MwaHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**? P.O.V **

As I breath my last breathe, all I could think of was of how I had failed. They had gotten the Kyuubi and killed my sister.

I could feel the weight of her body lying over mine, blood slowly dripping out her neck. They had slit her throat from behind when she tried to save me from them, as I slowly lay here dying, my heart constricted in pain at the thought of never seeing her laugh again. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and I couldn't seem to fight the over whelming darkness any longer.

Finally letting my eyes close my last thought is how I wish I could _change it all…_

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

As the siblings lay dead in the cavern of the Juubi, blonde hair turning red from the red heads blood, Kami-sama looked down in sadness. Her two favourite members of the clan she gifted long ago to be born chakra power houses dead. She had heard the blondes last thoughts, and from the look that spread across her face, it looked as though she was willing to listen.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will grant you your wish. I will send the body of you and your sister to a moment in your past that is important to you. But in doing this you will remain the same, sixteen, a jinchuuriki, and there will still be a twelve year old you running about." She spoke quietly into the wind.

Taking a breath she carried on, "I don't know where you will end up, but at least you will both be alive." Looking down at the red heads face she stifled a sob. _I gave you the same power like your mother before you and twice I have failed to keep you guys from harm._

"My Little Tusande. I give you back your life as well, so that you can fight alongside your brother once again." Lifting her hands so that they hovered over the two dead bodies, kami let her tears go. Muttering under her breath, her hands started to glow white. The power she held was the purist chakra of all. Letting the light free from her grasp, it flew and engulfed the two. Those known as Uzumaki Tusande and Naruto, disappeared from the cave.


	2. Arrival

**OMG I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update. ive had the most unbelievable writers block. but its great now xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have owned Naruto :( Kishimoto Masashi does *sigh* wish I did though: D**

**"**Talk" - Speaking

"**Talk" - Shouting**

"_Talk" - Thinking_

**Now On To The Story MwaHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"Kakashi-sensei is late again!" Naruto muttered to himself. He had been feeling funny sinse his fight with Neji. Call it a gut feeling, but something was going to happen.

And soon.

He just couldn't decide if it was a good or bad feeling yet.

Naruto was brought out of his muttering by a poof of smoke and leaves swirling around down in the arena, clearing away to reveil his team mate and Sensei, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake , had finally arrived... 3 HOURS LATE !

"YOUR LATE!" He shouted down to both of them.

Raising his arm, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, accompanied with that stupid laugh and the usual excuse that they had gotten lost on the 'Road of Life'.

_Really! You'd think that he would of been early for once. Especially for his precious Uchiha. _Naruto thought with Vemon.

Any other excuse was cut off as Gemma shouted, "Can Gaara of the Sand, please come down to the Arena for his match against, Sasuke Uchiha!" Cheers erupted from the spectators. The sound ecoing throughout the whole of the Land of Fire. Even the Raikage heard them from all the way in Kumo!

Sasuke smirked with that stupid face of his **(A.N. I really don't like Sasuke so... yeah some bashing is gonna be in this story) **as Gaara turned to sand and floated down to stand infront of him.

"Mother wants your blood, mother shall have your blood!" Gaara cackled his face forming into a half crazed smile. And as usual the Emo boy Uchiha looked like he had a ten foot pole stuck up his ass, full of I am goning to win face.

"Ready?" Gemma asked. Getting double comfirmations, he raised his hand. As he was about to drop his hand a flash of light at the center of the arena stopped all the activity within the arena. The people in the stands rushed to cover their eyes, it was so bright.

And just as suddenly as the light came. I vanished leaving two bodies lying in its wake.

* * *

**A.N **

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long Again. please don't kill me :)**


End file.
